tolerance (flolive fic)
by holdstill
Summary: a story about a boy and girl who are lost but they are the compass and the map for each other


she hurts his ego

by stating out loud his lack of intelligence

but it doesn't affect him

he is used to it by now

he attempts to fight back at first

but it is no use

she has a bigger vocabulary

and an open mind

he likes a musical prodigy

olive skin

silky hair

chyna parks

(olive)

she is dating a handsome boy

but all he does

is show off his martial arts

where has his love for her go?

she acts cold around him

but all she wants

all she really really needs

is his arms around her

his mind is sunken in

drooping ; a weak shield

for chyna parks

she is his world ; his everything

(is she really)

she stayed up last night

nightmares haunt her

the sea has found another person to wrap her arms around

the cliff has donated another person to afterlife

he stayed up last night

was that clash ; clump ; shatter , another bottle hit on his mother or her falling on a table and the vase falling off

he stares at the canvas

he paints her again

(but why does she have blonde hair now)

she covers the bags

with foundation

and practices her smile

perfect

he doesn't bother with the bags

no one would notice

he was always slipped past

no one really bathed in his presence

why does he have bags

they've gotten darker ; a shade darker than the charcoal he's using to sketch chyna

is he okay

please be okay

(hey fletcher,nice bags! are they designer?)

'Chyna! I need to ask you something' he shyly approaches her

'if you're going to ask me out on a date then no thank you'

he purses his lips

is it ever sunny anywhere else ; it always rains on him

'look,olive.i think we should see other people'

'what why? is it something i di-'

he hangs up

the cord on the old-fashioned wall phone chokes her

(bring me to my brother)

'olive?'

she looks weak tired ; the tears washing away her makeup

i sit down next to her

and we match

'are you okay?' he mutters

i shake my head

and he pulls me into an awkward hug ; his face worn out and un-reusable,not broken but damaged.i wrap my arms around his shoulders

and we match

at home he hears silence

no crying mother

no desperate father seeking any inanimate object to be caressed with such a strength onto mother

and he sees his mother flirt with a motion that has never entered this house in years ; a smile

her parents buzz as they move around the house

but she doesn't hear it ; they were never there

she passes his room on the way to hers

her heart doesn't break that much anymore

'he's gone,fletcher!' his mother cries out ; the only noise ever emitted from her voice before were whimpers and whines and pleads and begs and sobs and 'i do'.

she pulls me towards her,her weak,thin arms.

my cruel,ruthless father was gone but that also meant the artistic,creative,accepting,caring and loving father had packed up too

my parents were hopeless

(now i know where i got it from)

she enters the room

his scent tread deep inside her ; runs through her veins,washing out all her grief

the room was messy,unorganized,will never make it through the year

just like his hair,how unorganized his brain was,and he never did make it through the year

(sigh)

he falls into deep sleep

there was always a first time for everything right?

he dreams of her

and how she teaches him to be whole again

she falls asleep in her brothers oversized,smelly pullover

on the floor alongside with the socks,dirty clothes and textbooks discarded

she dreams of him

and he is in love with someone else

'Chyna,i wanted to te-'

but there she is,lips locked with someone else

he walks out into the lounge room and slides down the wall ; his breathing rapid but slowing down

is he even breathing

'fletcher' she sighs

she crosses her arms 'chyna?'

but his eyes aren't opening ; his chest not lifting

please not you ; not again ; why why why why why why why

he was sucked out of the darkness by her

they were on top of the world

on her treehouse

they gaze at the stars

he reminds her so much of him

the way he crinkles his eyebrows and scrunches his nose after waking up,processing his surroundings

the way he fidgets with his sweaty palms as he taps his foot nervously

the way he looks at her

'thank you,olive'

they sat in silence

'i love you fletcher'

and he thinks 'finally'

she watches for his reaction

but there is nothing

she sighs

two broken people dont fit together,because there are too many broken shards from the beginning,the glue holding us together was slowly rusting,the grief,hurt,loneliness hammering at it and we will finally be damaged beyond repair because all the strong glue has been used on others with more importance ; a longer warranty ; more time in this universe

he thinks

she looks exactly the way he sketched her this whole previous week

this was how the dream ended

there was no exact ending ; it was for him to create ; to rewrite

but he was on writers block

she sighs again

i guess her buoy is slowly inflating

fletcher does not feel the same way

i guess the sea is getting another person to eat up tonight

he looks at her

he sees what other's don't,not the sidekick of chyna parks (olive was smarter;beautiful;more tolerant;spectacular;she has noticed him as more a 1% of the percentage of people hopefully in love with chyna)

he holds her hands tightly

and she is finally capitalized in his vocabulary

'i love you so much more than you will ever understand,olive'

they don't kiss

but they hold each other

she brings his trembling hand onto the flesh covering her heart

it doesn't hurt anymore

and she thinks finally

they are both small whispers that never got a chance to be worded into sentences

a flickering light that never got its bulb changed; left to be decayed

but they are also the receipts left in the wallet ; but they found each other ; wrapped together

crumpled together and dropped in the trash

but they are together now

and he thinks finally


End file.
